


The Joys of Motherhood

by Lunarflare14



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Mass Effect 2, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has always thought about kids. It's about half way through their suicide mission when she realizes she's already got one. A short series of ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You'll make a fine mother some day."

Shepard stopped to look back at Kelly. "Pardon?"

"I heard what happened on Tuchanka with Grunt. How you stood up for him was very... maternal."

Shepard laughed a little, running her fingers through her hair."Well, thanks, Chambers. Good to hear your evaluation of me as a possible future parent of a rampaging alien baby."

Kelly shrugged. "Just observing what I see." Then she turned back to her terminal and Shepard got in the lift to go down to the crew quarters.

The thought didn't leave Shepard. Thinking of Grunt as a baby made her chuckle, but as her son? Well, that was...

Actually, not all that ridiculous. She headbutted a krogan who insulted him, made sure he overcame his Rite. Even helped him take down a thresher maw. He spoke well but sometimes he was just a child. She scolded him for headbutting the glass in the cargo bay, for picking fights with Garrus and Mordin. 

Oh lord, when the Shadow Broker threatened to dissect him she was prepared to castrate the yahg right then and there.

Her chest tightened as she entered the siting area and found Garrus and Kasumi trying to teach him how to play cards. A bad hand had him frowning and Garrus not able to hide his glee. Shepard strolled up behind him. "Discard these two."

Grunt looked up at her. "Are you sure, Shepard?"

She nodded. Garrus glared at her. "Don't help him."

"She is my battlemaster. It is her duty to help me in all forms of combat."

"More like captain's favorite." Kasumi grumbled.

"Kasumi you're like a sister and you know it." She didn't bother to mention how much she appreciated Garrus. The sleeping with him part should have been reassurance enough. Shepard grinned. " But you, Urdnot Grunt, are my pride and joy, big guy. Don't forget you have lights out in an hour. Growing krogan need their sleep." She tapped his forehead once with her index finger and headed over to the kitchen.

Garrus laughed, at the indignation on Grunt's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara has information on everyone, but what's on the page doesn't tell the whole story.

It felt a little wrong, looking at the information Liara had on the crew. But Liara was busy so she had a few moments to herself with the console.

Garrus’ file wasn’t surprising, just impressive; in fact, it lacked the knowledge that her name is carved into his favorite sniper rifle, and how his visor had more than one of their private moments recorded on it.

Samara’s was sad. It revealed a relaxed life; a life with a lover and family, then the tragic end.

Anderson’s was heartbreaking, especially the transactions. It didn’t take a genius to see the connection between the vids and the increasing booze purchases. The last, most ominous one was the home maintenance company. He was like a father to her.

Hackett was the same. Short and sweet but it said more with a few words then Mordin’s whole file.

Speaking of, Mordin’s was so BORING. It had a bibliography of his work longer than everyone else’s file combined.

Jack and Kasumi should start a poetry club.

Then she found Grunt’s. All it was a list of his extranet searches and transactions. The search history started out fine. Then she got to her name and it all became strange. Dinosaurs… He looked up dinosaurs. There was something so cute about that. She switched to terminal activity. He looked up Hemmingway, then when he was done with that. He looked up Sharks. She didn’t even care when she looked up transactions that he downloaded porn, because down at the bottom there was a purchase of an action figure.

Shepard stared at the last transaction for a long time. She brushed her fingers along the hologram with a sad smile. The image of Grunt face, gleeful as he tore the package apart, was almost too much.

“Shepard? Are you alright?” Liara walked over quickly. She had always been able to sense her mood changes.

“Yeah. Just realized something sad.”

She would have to start buying two of each model ship she got. 


End file.
